


One Hundred Serenades

by crimsonadvent



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bittersweet, Constellations, Drabbles, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Feelstrip, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Have a bunch of feels, Heartbreak, Inquisition, Let's go back to the start, Long Distance Relationship, Moving On, One Hundred Words, One-Sided Attraction, Phone Calls, Songs That Hurt, Stars, Symbolic Flowers, car crashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred songs in a hundred words for Solas and Lavellan. One hundred stories.</p><p> </p><p>The songs for each chapter is provided in the chapter summary. Updated daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wouldn’t Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We

He told her he loved her.

He called her his heart.

He kissed her and left.

And she believed.

But when he left, she couldn’t understand why. Was she not enough to spend life with? If not forever, maybe she could bargain a year or maybe two? Who was she fooling? Gambling with a god would never end well.

Maybe the memories were all that she had left of their time. The wary touches, the hesitant kisses.

That was his gift to her.

And maybe she wouldn’t mind a few more dreams; a few more kisses just to feel alive.


	2. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thousand Years - Christina Perri
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

The snow was cold on her palm as she waited for him.

The clock ticked six and there he was.

She couldn't help but chuckle as he headed her way, hiding something behind his back. Lavellan fingered the ribbon of her gift as he stopped in front of her. His cheeks were tinged pink. He gave her a chaste kiss, his lips were cool.

“Merry Christmas.” He spoke in a warm tone and handed her a gift. She smiled widely and handed her own.

 _“Ar’lath, Solas.”_ She said shyly and he smiled back.

_I’ll love you for a thousand more._


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After - He Is We

She dreamed of him again. How many nights has it been since he left? She lost count.

She probably passed out from exhaustion again. Sleepless nights were a common occurrence to her these days.

The Fade was a place she hated and loved for she knew he was there and knowing he was there made it hurt.

“ _Vhenan_.” His spoke and her eyes were on him, “I’m here.”

And she believed him.

Her heart wished for a happily ever after.

“ **I’m here.** ” His words roused her from her sleep, his arms around her and he made her dreams real again.


	4. Hidden Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mienai Tsuki (Hidden Moon) by Fujita Maiko
> 
> Edit: Editted since it came up as 96 words

In this life, he hoped it would be a different story. He wished he could be given a chance to love her.

It was bustling again today; the traffic was relentless as always.

He never knew he could live so long looking for her.

Maybe this time he could make things right, start from scratch perhaps?

Blue eyes looked across and he saw her. She was there, smiling at a stranger.

He’d never forget her face, for it always taunted him in his dreams.

She was happy and he was envious.

_ For her smiles were no longer meant for him. _


	5. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone Like You - Adele (Boyce Avenue Cover)

She was breathtaking as ever as he saw her.

Cradled in her arms was a small boy, curly blonde hair adorned his crown and shining gray eyes filled with warmth.

He watched on from the shadows as Cullen pressed a kiss on her lips. Even if pain lanced through him and his heart broke to fragments, this was for the best.

Blue eyes looked on as she bathed in the love he could never give her. The elvhen was left wondering how their child would have looked like.

Would he have gray eyes like hers?

And so quietly, he left.


	6. Hold My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold My Heart - Tenth Avenue North
> 
> Dedicated to tevinterr.tumblr.com

She wept in her cot, her sleep filled with nightmares of his departure. She clutched the fabric over her heart as she replayed his voice, “ _You are so beautiful_.”

His words were prayer, a lie to live each day by; the voice she clung to in a sea of pain.

Sleep was never a respite these days.

She’d visit old places, relive old memories and each time his smile broke her, and his words a false panacea to her pain.

No amount of potions could wash away the agony. And she dreams, her heart yearning for him to come back.  


	7. If It Means a Lot to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If It Means a Lot to You - A Day to Remember
> 
> Dedicated to theblackdash.

He sat beside her as she wove an intricate crown of flowers with the flora around them. Her smile was wide while deft hands pushed and pulled the blossoms in place.

Gray eyes focused on her handiwork while blue ones watched in pride. She tucked one last stem and showed him her craft.

He chuckled at her masterpiece. She reached up and gingerly placed the floral crown upon his head. Her eyes studied him and she smiled widely at his visage.

Truly it must look off on him but he didn't mind.

He wished he could make her smile last.


	8. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enchanted - Owl City
> 
> Dedicated to Brelakor.
> 
> Happy New Year!

Fen’Harel did not expect someone could ever get his attention but she did. With the gentle grace she carried herself as she danced in front of him, the ritual pyre illuminating her features in a crimson light.

Her hair was braided with flowers while gray eyes were filled with mirth looking his way.

He did not even notice when he had stood up from his throne to join her in her dance.

He did not expect to enjoy her company, her wit, or her stubbornness but he did.

And as he held her hand, he was enchanted he met her.


	9. Let Her Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Her Go - Passanger

He toyed with the wolf bone in his hands, running his fingers on its weathered texture. His thoughts always flew back to her. Her smile always stood out in his memories.

He’d dream of them, small shy smiles that lit her face. And maybe he did love her smiles best when she was alone with him.

Vibrant gray eyes filled with wisdom, he was intrigue.

Lips whispering comfort, and he was drawn.

Cheeks dusted with freckles, and he knew he loved her.

Small calloused hands gripping on to his tunic, tears streaming down her chin, and _he let her go_.


	10. Died In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Just Died In Your Arms - Throw The Fight

**Blood.**

Thick, crimson blood ran down his arms as his frantic blue eyes assessed the gaping wound on her abdomen.

His clothes were coated with the thick substance as Cassandra yelled for help.

One moment she was standing, smiling beside him. Now, she was dying in his arms, a serene smile on her face.

He should have walked away earlier. She wouldn’t have thrown her life for his if he left her. He shouldn’t have encouraged her.

Her assailant lay as various pieces of gore around the battlefield but he could care less.

Her eyes had dulled.

She was gone.


	11. Love Song Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Song Requiem - Trading Yesterday

Solas ran his fingers in her hair, thick auburn locks framing her face. Without her vallaslin, she was beautiful.

“ _Vhenan._ ” He said the word so lovingly, so familiar. She smiled down at him, her gray eyes full of love, full of light. She was his salvation to his sins. Gods, how did he deserve someone like her?

He caressed his hand along her cheek, relishing the feel of her skin against his fingers. She smiled warmly as tears streamed down her face.

She was just an illusion; a dream.

For she belonged to fairy tales, that he could never be.


	12. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come Home - One Republic

She stood in front of the gates, gray eyes studying the snow topped mountains. Her mind was elsewhere, searching for someone in the gray and silver scenery.

 _The better half of her_.

Each day she’d wait for him to show up, hopeful that he would.

“ _Vhenan._ ” A whisper pulled her to her thoughts and she looked to the open gates. He was there, standing with his staff in hand, eyes as blue as she remembered.

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she made her way to him. He let a warm smile flit to his features.

And she woke up. 


	13. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shattered - Trading Yesterday

He stood at a distance, watching her. Her gray eyes searched all over the area, a silent prayer on her lips.

He couldn’t show himself anymore, he had left her.

She crouched down on a small Elfroot, plucking the leaves with caution as if expecting something to happen. Some miracle, some hope.

He wanted to be there beside her; to surprise her, turn her frowns to smiles. But of course he could not comfort himself with these foolish daydreams.

_To go home to where his heart was._

Yet there she was, right in front of him; within reach but intangible.


	14. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravity - Sara Bareilles

She took his hand, warm despite the leather glove covering his fingers. He pulled her to his frame and guided their bodies to the melody of the band.

One step, two step. It was a steady rhythm, a familiar pace and he spun her, hands entwined with one another as guidance.

Gray eyes looked up, peeking through her thick bangs. Blue eyes looked down from the odd hat he wore.

 _Something always brings me back to you._ She thought as they gazed at each other.

His eyes, his words, his lips.

And she kissed him, softly tugging at his heartstrings.


	15. On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On My Own - Les Miserables

_On my own, pretending he's beside me._

Those were the words she lived by now since he left. She'd amuse herself to the phantom she'd call Solas.

Her heart aches each day, her dreams are flooded with memories of him. And maybe this was just a farce to hide the pain, the false feel of his arms.

Maybe she could learn to like sleep again, even if she saw him there.

Maybe the rotunda won’t be so painful to visit, littered with his painted stories.

She hoped one day, he’d be there; real, and not the illusion she’s been seeing.


	16. Use Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Use Somebody - Kings of Leon

He didn't expect to like her, more so love her. She was not supposed to hold his heart in her small hands. He shouldn’t have encouraged her but he was a selfish one.

If only, the time they could spend together, could make him forget who he truly was. A comforting lie.

All he saw used to be painted faces, strangers who mattered less until she came along.

Like the light to his darkness, she knew how to guide him from his troubles, from his pain.

Maybe he should have stayed.

Maybe he could have loved her more.

 

_Just maybe._


	17. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daylight - Maroon 5

Thin willowy fingers danced across her skin, still warm from their passion. He kissed her brow as she lay on his chest. Calloused fingers traced the scars on her cheek, committing each detail to memory. Blue eyes looked out of the open balcony, the sun peeking out. He knew time was short.

Why was he holding out? He thought as he swooped down to ravish her lips. Fingers splayed across her stomach, bidding to trail lower.

He roused her from her dreams, eliciting fevered cries of ardor from her sweet mouth. Branding her, so he would not forget this pain.


	18. All of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the Stars - Ed Sheeran

Lavellan sat down on the plush grass in the Emerald Graves. It was a fitting name for her feelings right now.

She felt hollow and a little too sad.

Gray eyes focused on the waxing moon, its silver light shone down on her. Stars littered in the sky and she remembered his stories of the Elvhen constellations.

Tonight, they were in full display.

She tried to remember how he described each one of them. Her fingertips drew imaginary shapes on the sky guided by ghostly whispers. She saw a shooting star and she wished it would guide him back home.


	19. The Man That Can’t Be Moved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man That Can’t Be Moved - The Script

He came back, albeit a little too late.

Morose blue eyes started down at the marker protruding on the ground while he replayed her story in his mind.

She’d been struck dead by a dragon, or so they said. A handful said she died of grief. Some say she had a happy life with Cullen and a bunch of falsehoods.

But those tales fell on deaf ears, for no matter what the story was, she was gone.

He bent down and traced her name lovingly. Each stroke making him wish he could go back to where he first met her.


	20. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say Something – A Big World ft. Christina Aguilera

She stood in front of him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He had held off on telling her the truth all this time.

Was it all a lie? What had he been doing?

He knew that she’d follow him anywhere and it scared him. He didn't want her hurt, especially by his hands.

He took hold of her fingers and pried them off his clothes; he heard her heart broke. Or maybe it was his?

He held her small calloused hands as she broke apart in front of him, the shattering so loud.

He loved her; she deserved a goodbye.


	21. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura – Che’Nelle

She watched the petals danced down from the trees, smiling at the soft colors that rained down on her.

He smiled warmly at the drifting flora, chuckling at each petal that settled on her hair. He raised his hand to clear them from her locks but stopped.

She looked beautiful, swathed in soft pastel colors with her cheeks a touch of pink. Her smile made her glow while her laughter was music to his ears.

He kissed her lips; warm with her joy. She embraced him; his solid frame her strength.

And they wondered if this dream could be real.


	22. When I Look At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus

She could feel the heavy burden of the Inquisition on her shoulders. Sometimes the responsibility was a little too much for a small body.

She could go drinking with Bull or she could go pull pranks on people with Sera but it didn't remove the weight even a little.

Sometimes she’d feel the weight double as everything toppled on her.

Sometimes sleep evaded her as the weight made her sink further.

Yet, whenever she turned to her side and found Solas’ council, it was enough.

Sometimes, he didn't have the answers but knowing he was beside her, it was enough.


	23. It Was You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Was You - 12 Stones

“You changed…everything.” He breathed out the words, a little unsure if he put his heart in those.

Her eyes shone with mirth, it made his heart swell. He’d been surprised when she grasped his chin and kissed him.

Oh, she's a spitfire. It was only kind to kiss her again and maybe another time.

He’d been sure that she was undoing him; making the walls he built around himself crumble to dust.

She was light personified, his salvation. Oh what he'd do to keep her safe.

For he knew that it was her, who showed him who he was.


	24. Just Give Me a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Give Me a Reason - Pink ft. Nate Ruess

His hands were soft on her skin; the light in his palm was comforting as he dragged it across her cheeks. His fingers erasing the vallaslin, relinquishing the invisible binds the gods had on her.

And she was beautiful.

He kissed her, relished her taste. She was divine, _his divine_.

She loved him. she whispered over his lips and he knew. He knew all along.

He wished he could make time stop, even just for this night. He wanted to treasure everything about her.

He sought for salvation in her eyes and wished he could give her a reason why.


	25. Talking to The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to The Moon - Bruno Mars

On nights like these, she couldn't help but sit down on the damp grass in the Hinterlands and look up at the night.

She could replay fond memories of him talking about the stars, how the moon always gave an ethereal.

This time, she was alone. Her gray eyes looking up to the sky, voice cracked and broken.

And she told the moon, all her dreams, all her nightmares, all her smiles, and all her tears.

Hoping he was listening somewhere or maybe she was just a fool?

She would swallow the emotions, holding them in place.

_She missed him._


	26. I Won't Forget You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Won't Forget You (Wasurenai Yo) - Aoyama Thelma

“Mamae.” The soft cry of her child roused her from her thoughts and she looked down at her son.

He reminded him so much of _him_. He had those dark blue eyes she could stare forever in.

And she held on to his words, that promise that he would tell her everything. Even now she could not erase the memories he gave her, the dreams haunted her but she held on to that small thread.

“Mamae?” Her son’s voice was comfort and she wished he could see him.

Maybe he’ll come back.

No matter what, she will never stop waiting.


	27. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Me Goodbye - Angela Aki

She watched him walk away, one careful step away from her.

She didn’t cry out, didn’t stop him. He didn’t look back, didn’t falter.

Each treading silent step farther and farther away but she didn’t cry. No, her tears had long dried out.

This had to be a dream. It should be, for her memories always played on her.

The careful gait, the familiar figure slowly dispersing into the void had long been gone. She missed him, a little too much.

She didn’t even break down anymore, an improvement but her mind always told her,

He had kissed her goodbye.


	28. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity - Zedd

 If he could define her in a word, she was clarity.

In the mist of uncertainty with the breach, of the burden of his past and the many questions she brought with her, she was his clarity.

Of all questions, she was always the answer.

But he hadn’t meant to fall in love with her. No, that was not the plan at all. And even if he piled more mortar on the walls, she always wore them down.

Even now, as she held his hand, she was breaking him, baring him for the world to see.

And he let her.


	29. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Call – Regina Spektor

He kissed her temple, her brow, and her closed eyelids. He smiled against her skin as she kept her word, not opening her eyes.

He trailed his lips lower, pressed them upon her cheek, her dainty little nose and finally her lips. Relishing her taste, committing it to memory.

And this time, she opened her eyes, warm with her longing. His own eyes probably reflected the same emotion, and he chuckled.

Not hollow, not sardonic but full of emotion; it almost strangled him.

He gripped her hands and he whispered just for her,

_“I’ll come back when you call me.”_


	30. Ripped Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripped Away - This Wild Life

_I can’t be anything you want me to be._

His words were almost a whispered plea to her as she stared at him. All the pain, accusation and disappointment coursing through her eyes and he deserved it. He deserved that lance piercing through his chest and stabbing the very organ in its wake.

He deserved the daggers stabbing through him- yes, he deserved this but the thought didn’t numb him from the pain. No, it didn’t stop him from falling to his knees as she walked away. It didn’t stop the sound of his heart being ripped away from him.


	31. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scientist – Coldplay

Lavellan stopped in front of him, her hands quick finding his numb ones. He was shocked to see her, in his temple no less but here she was.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she smiled at him. That same smile that he had been dreaming since the night they defeated Corypheus. The smile that made him wavers and crumbles his resolve.

Sometimes he had to ask if he really deserved her, this elf with hope in her gray eyes. He held her hands tightly and he let a small smile on his lips,

“Let’s go back to the start.”


	32. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris – Goo Goo Dolls

The flower crown upon her head was ticklish but that wasn’t what made her chuckle. Solas was dancing with her, in front of the camp fire in the dead of night. It was a treat.

He’d humor her, he told himself as each step he made revolved around her. Tonight was a night for them while their companions slept and her infectious laughter all for his ears.

His fingers entwined with hers as she spun in front of him and she glanced at the warmth in his blue eyes.

Maybe they were the closest to heaven they could ever be.


	33. Back To December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back To December – Taylor Swift

The wrinkle in his eyes did not speak of happier times, no; it was a struggle as he bottled his emotions in front of her. Her gray eyes were hard as she stared at him, the snow piling up around them. He gripped his staff in apprehension, fear and maybe resentment at himself.

Of course they can never turn back time anymore. Everything has already made its course when he walked away. He could not help the pang at the round belly now adorning her supple body and knowing it would never be his.

_He wished he realized it sooner._


	34. Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thousand Words – Sweetbox

At the pinnacle of the ruins, he’d told her everything they had was real. Had it been a lie? She couldn’t be sure herself but she replayed them, every single time.

Each rise and drop of his tone, each gentle syllable from his lips. She memorized it all.

 _Your words were like a dream._ She mused, as she found herself dreaming so often.

Each loving memory of him, replayed in the Fade but she couldn’t always fool herself with the illusion.

Solas was gone.  He left her nights a little colder and her dreams a little less colorful.

_He's gone._


	35. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling Slowly - Once

He should go back. He should tell her everything, every little piece of truth hidden in his smiles.

She deserved that but he stopped by the front gates, the night air crisp all around him. Where should he start? He didn’t know, he wasn’t sure but he surmised the words would make their way.

And as if pulled by an invisible string, he climbed the steps to find her there. She paused, foot in mid-air as she was about to go down. They’d met halfway.

She was surprised, “You’re here.”

She was in front of him, _eyes that know him_.


	36. Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find Me - Boyce Avenue

If Solas would define the Inquisitor, she was air.

Everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He needed her, she was his life but he’d never say it out loud.

Air, he craved for it, as he drowned deeper into the abyss of his sins. Is that the reason why he walked briskly up the staircase? Is that the reason he wrenched the door open with it banging on the wall? Is that the reason why he rushed to her and held her in his arms?

He couldn’t answer all those questions but he found her best in his arms.


	37. Isn't it Beautiful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suteki Da Ne (Isn't it Beautiful?) - Rikki

The light filtered from the cloudless sky to reflect upon the pond in their little haven. Tall statues of the halla overlooked them as Solas took her hand.

He kissed each knuckle, relishing on the blush upon her cheeks.

She was free and she never looked so perfect with the sharp points or the vicious curves of the vallaslin marring her face; her smile, more vibrant than before.

 _Isn’t she beautiful?_ He’d ask himself, choked on the words he could never say, choked on the truth holding his tongue in place.

And that night, he regretted not telling her everything.


	38. My Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Escape by Ravenscode
> 
> Because half-truths always hurt.

He spun around, startled at the loud bang of the door. Blue eyes found a panic-stricken Inquisitor standing in the doorway. He couldn’t help but settle the book he was reading on the table and made his way towards her.

But she ran, feet padding towards him and arms encircling around his neck. He was surprised.

“You’re here. You’re really here.” She muttered against his tunic.

His arms wound around her, his lips upon her hair, “I’m here, _vhenan_.”

“I dreamed that you were gone; that you had left.”

“Perish the thought. I am not leaving you now.”

He lied.


	39. Not Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Over You - Gavin DeGraw
> 
> Dedicated to all the Modern AU of the Solavellan romances. :)

He’d pulled the chair from below the table as he ordered a latte for the afternoon.  He chose the coffee shop across her office, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

It’d be a few days since he’d told her they’d need to stop seeing each other.

He truly was not over her, no matter what lie he had told her.

His drink arrived; the steam fogging up his glasses.  Solas took them off and cleared the lenses but kept them off.

No sooner, Lavellan rushed out of the building. He didn’t see how red her eyes were from crying.


	40. Stay High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay High - Tove Lo

She drew each arrow upon her bow, each bolt leaving a searing friction on her fingertips. Her eyes are sharp as a hawk as she fired each shot right through the heart.

Blood splattered on her freckled skin, painting her in the life of her enemies. She was too high with anger, too high with the bloodlust to think straight.

Her companions had stopped, tried to reason with her but she pressed on. One more, just one more, she told herself a number of times.

But one was never enough.

She had to be high to forget _she missed him_.


	41. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of You – Katy Perry

And he was never out of her mind.

No matter whose hand she held, no matter whose voice she listened to or whose lips she kissed on, he always there.

At the very corner of her mind, sometimes ignored, sometimes remembered. Never the man she found beside her, never the man whose arms wrapped around her.

Sometimes it hurt, sometimes it didn’t but Lavellan could never shake him off. She’d smile through the tears as she’d always do, trying to mask the pain whenever he passed by in front of her.

Sometimes, she wished she was looking into his eyes.


	42. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Me - John Legend
> 
> It's almost Valentines so I think I'll spam some good vibes for the story. :)

The moment she went out of her room, he lost his voice. She was beautiful.

Clad in soft forest green brocade with golden leaves embroidered along the dress. Small cuts of opal shone on her dress, their rainbow-like glints catching much of the moonlight. Her hair was pinned and braided with pearls, small pieces of emeralds that made her red tresses shine under the candle light.

Her cheeks were painted a soft pink, dusting away the freckles and hiding the vallaslin on her skin. She hadn’t worn the mask yet.

“How do I look?” She asked him and spun.

_Beautiful._


	43. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion

She dreamed of him so much.

She tried to change it every time but her heart always clung to the memories.

The ancient scent of the tomes piled on his table, to the fresh smell of paint from his fresco. She can remember the soft glow of the candles in his room.

Sometimes, he was there. Sometimes she wait, she knew he’d always come back. Each soft step padding into the room, blue eyes alight with mirth at her presence. Sometimes he’d kissed her, sometimes he’d settle for a hug.

She didn't mind though, he was there in her arms.


	44. My Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Hands - Leona Lewis

She dragged the combed down her hair, taking note of how dark the circles under her eyes were. She tried to slap some color unto her pale cheeks.

Gray eyes feel upon a face down picture frame and her hands hovered over it, hesitating.

Her calloused fingertips trailed on the ceramic feel of the object, so very tempted to put it upright. But she steeled herself and rushed out to the door where Cullen was waiting.

He smiled at her, offering his hand as they walked to the café.

How can she tell him? She can only hold _his_ hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his - Solas


	45. Half Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half Life - Imogen Heap

She toys with the letters in her hands, letting the rough texture of the parchment soothe her fraying nerves. It had been two days since he left, not a word, not a letter.

_Simply nothing._

And that’s why she was sitting upon his seat, her eyes gazing past the paintings on the wall. Never seeing the worried glances or the whispered concerns from her companions.

She knew there were always other suitors waiting in line but she liked to keep pretending he wanted to grow old with her.

She chuckled at the thought; how she was trying to fool herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little short on songs, any suggestions?


	46. Wolf and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf and I - Oh Land

He was so unreachable, a creature of the night. So lonely and broken, even as he walked on the promises whispered warmly upon her ears.

How long ago has it been since she last heard his voice whispering his love for her? How long ago was his fevered touch on her skin?

Yet, she can see him, touch him, in her dreams she was whole. He was there, ever the silent stalwart figure clad in a wolf’s pet as he stalked her steps.

She dared not whisper his true name.

She only knew him as Solas, this wolf clad man.


	47. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams - BASTILLE (ft. Gabrielle Aplin)

He whispered sweet nothings on her rouge-tinted skin as his lips skimped on her pulse. His bare hands on the fastenings of her dress, ever errant in their journey across the soft plains of her body.

Her haphazard kisses pressed red paths across his cheek as her gloved fingers pulled on the ends of his dress coat. They end up as a tumbling mess of strewn limbs and kisses branded on skin.

Solas knew this was wrong but his better nature was stamped down by this little minx.

Lavellan knew it was a terrible idea but she fell into him.


	48. Waiting for Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for Superman - Daughtry

She lies upon the grass as the late afternoon sky pushed and pulled the clouds in the sky. They made shapes across the blue sky, reminding her of the depths of his eyes.

A calloused hand rose to cover the harsh glare of sunlight from her gray eyes. She could feel the empty feeling in her chest, a cavity that could never be filled.

Maybe she was waiting for something, someone? Maybe he was just a little late, she mused to herself.

The lie is hollow, leaving her emptier than before.

She covers her eyes and dreams of his eyes.


	49. I Don't Want to Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Want to Lose You - Jamestown Story

She lies on her bed, the sheets haphazard in her tossing and turning. In her hands a fully bloomed rose; red against her pale lips. She pressed a kiss on the vibrant petals replaying how his willowy fingers tucked the stray strands of her hair or the soft peak of his warm lips on hers.

It was a first.

She could almost drown in the sensation he brought her, the sweet lies he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes, replaying how he unbranded her, how his magic skimmed on her skin.

Life anew.

How sweet the start was.


	50. Lovesick Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovesick Fool - The Cab

_She was a lovesick fool._

After all, it was her who is still staring at the books left open on his desk. After all, it was her pressing her fingers on paint-laden walls that told of her story. It was her who cried in her sleep at his loss. It was also her who felt like an empty husk as he left her, her heart in tow.

 _Tell me, are you as empty as I am now?_ She asked to the phantom staring back at her on the surface of the basin.

The wolfish smile he gave her spoke volumes.

 


	51. Sad Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Song - We the Kings

The music of the tavern covered them in humor and warmth as drinks passed in plenty. She smiled at him, cheeks tinged with pink as her hands clasped a mug of ale. He was slightly intoxicated as well, he'd never admit.

He would never admit the delight in watching her dance. Hips swayed to the beat of the lyre, hips swaying with grace. Her eyes were vibrant in happiness; she could almost rival the sun.

He’d secretly taken her and pressed kisses upon her lips.

What was she to him, truly?

She made him whole, made him feel so alive.


	52. If You're Not the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If You're Not the One - Daniel Bedingfield

**Inquisitor.**

How the word was so hollow to her ears. How his posture leaned away from her. He looked so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time.

The whispers of the well were strong but they fell upon deaf ears as he gazed beyond her.

He can’t, he said. The words fell away after each step he took away from her.

Now, the rotunda felt so new, so unknown.

“How can I help you?”

_If you’re not the one, then why…_

Once again, the tears trickled down her eyes as she tried to cling onto fragments of herself.


	53. No Light, No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No light, No light - Florence and The Machine

As he brought his hands across the soft planes of her face, he swallowed hard as his tongue stuck to his palette; silenced.

He hardened his gaze and once the ritual was done, he kissed her. Beautiful, the word rolled off his tongue before he could stop himself. And he buried himself further into his pain and lies.

As he told her the truth, she welcomed it with open arms but wondered at the conflict in his eyes. But when told her their connection was a mistake, she broke apart.

Little fragments that pierced through her being, bleeding her dry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines!
> 
> So today, I just got to the point where Solas breaks up with you. //grossly sobbing (Yes, I have not ever finished DAI)


	54. Young and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey

She could not help but wonder what the world would be after Corypheus was gone. She imagined having calmer days, no more words of Corypheus or softer tones of dealing with various vagabonds. Sometimes, she’d like to think they’d have more chances of playing Wicked Grace.

Or maybe she could steal some of Solas’ time and lay down with him in quiet silence. She had imagined them so fondly but now, she knew they were fickle dreams.

As her ashen cheeks met tears and her body racked in sobs, she realized how much of her dreams would never be real.


	55. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay With Me - Sam Smith

“I can’t.”

His voice shakes as his eyes tried to look at anything, anything except the gray ones. His hands no longer hold hers.

The emotions are bottled up inside of her, tears wanting to escape her eyes. “I love you.” Her voice is louder than a whisper but it fell on deaf ears. He steps back, as if she were a plague.

She tries to find something to hold on but he’s out of reach.

_Stay with me._

He stills himself, lips pressed in contemplation but he speaks no more.

She watches him walk away as the tears fell.


	56. Jet Lag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet Lag - Simple Plan

_“I miss you._ ” His voice sounds so warm despite the distance they had between them. She smiles against her mobile phone, it’s late.

“I know. Me too.” She whispers back, voice choking on the emotion she’s bottled up. She waits for the light to turn green, the roads are so silent.

_“Where are you now?”_

“Driving home. Varric made me stay up late.”

He chuckles at the other side; she missed the sound so badly. _“He can be a slave driver. Take care, okay?”_

“Don’t worry.”

Screeching tires and headlights crashed into her car and the mobile phone fell.

_“Lavellan?”_

 


	57. Silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silhouette - Of Monsters and Men

He runs his fingers along her crimson tresses, relishing the soft locks under his touch. Heated lips pressed against hers as Andruil’s brand burns brightly under her flesh.

She smiles beneath his kisses and he pulls back, amused at the merriment in silver eyes. He calls her huntress as she calls him wolf. He knows her so well, the elfling with the Ironwood bow.

Wherever she was, he was there. A shadow to her steps, whispering the songs she sings to the night. He pulls her to his arms, warm in the cold wind of night.

He kisses her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, I will be using my new Lavellan. (RIP Yvellna)
> 
> She's the one I'm using in Enraptured.


	58. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding

He’s on his back, relishing the crisp night air as she lay upon his chest. His fingers toy around with her hair, her own fingers tracing his jaw. The festival was well spent; marble floors littered with drunken elves.

He pulls her into his arms, lips pressed upon her temple. “Something in your mind?” Her whispered against his chin, while her fingers traced circles upon his chest. “Nothing. Merely thoughtful.”

She chuckles and presses a kiss upon his cheek, “You are not hiding anything are you, Wolf?”

He feigns a pained face at her words.

_Love me like you do._


	59. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Dream - Nelly / Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie

She stands frozen in the entrance, the harsh light of the mobile phone illuminating her morose features.

_No Messages._

She knew he’d never reply but she still checks from time to time. Even if there was no chance he was still using the same number.

Sometimes she thought he was only just a dream.

\--

His fingers hover over the keypad, eyes focused on the blank space in front of him. The blinking marker looked mocking, provoking him to write something. Anything.

His mind was filled to the brim with words unsaid, longing.

Yet, he pockets his phone.

_No New Messages._


	60. Cradled in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cradled in Love - Poets of the Fall
> 
> Inspired by Apotheosis. Dedicated to KeeperLavellan.

His hands clasped behind his back, the testament of her bare face like a clean slate. A new start, he had to stop the unnecessary emotions tying them both together.

She stops in front of him, the doorway her eyes wide with emotions. Tears trickle down her face but she doesn’t say anything. Her sorrow bare on her un-marked cheeks.

His eyes are cold, almost a mask to hide the hurt. _Almost._

She took his soul to faraway places, farther than the fade itself but it had to stop. Yesterday, she was _Vhenan_ but today and here on she’s,

**“Inquisitor.”**


	61. Behind these Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind these Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson

In the confusion of being an Inquisitor, she couldn’t have a greater burden on her shoulders. Sometimes the weight caught her off-guard; sometimes, she falls hard on her knees. At night she lies awake to count the deaths imprinted in her soul; in the day she puts a brave front.

She smiles to hide the hardship, to make pretend she was strong. But deep down Solas was her comfort, the _hahren_ , the _vhenan_ ever at her side.

The cool voice to soothe the worries away. He was the balm to her wounds.

Everything used to feel so right.

Not anymore.


	62. Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blank Space - Taylor Swift

He pulls down the mask from his face delighting in how his dark locks tumbled down his shoulders. He silver eyes shone through the Halla mask she wore. Her emerald cocktail dress catching much of the moonlight.

“Fancy seeing you here, Fen’Harel.”

“And I to you.” He dips her, ravishing her cherry red lips with his. She tastes divine, like the brandy he had the other night. He voiced his appreciation of how her small fingers trailed hot fire on his skin.

“You’re quite bold tonight, vhenan.”

Nails raked on his scalp, she knew how to fill that blank space.


	63. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run - Daughter

She takes a step forward, the soft clack of her boot on the stone floors. He takes a step back, his bandaged feet making no noise in the rotunda.

Her eyes are searching for answers in his eyes while his own looked anywhere but her silver ones. She asks him why and yet he answers her, _I can’t_.

With the orb now broken, he is gone and the nights are colder.

She wakes from her dreams to find the space beside her empty, cold and foreign. She hugs herself, telling herself he’s there.

_‘Cause she doesn’t want to be alone._


	64. Latch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latch - Disclosure ft. Sam Smith

_He’s back. He’s back._

The thought rang in her mind like a fevered cry. Her body shook with so much emotion; she tried to hide the tears. Atop the hart he sat, as majestic as he was painted to be.

He knew he had no right to call her _vhenan_. He knew he deserved to stand in arrow-point as he clamored down his mount.

He didn’t deserve her, none at all but why, why does it feel so right that her arms wrapped themselves around him? Why does it feel so right to latch on to her?

He couldn't answer.


	65. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heart Wants What It Wants - Selena Gomez

He could catch all the stars on the sky to decorate her hair but the lies would still choke him. His arms are like lead as she slept in his arms. Lips pressed so tightly upon her crown, afraid of the revelation his voice will shout.

He cradles her so lovingly, noting the flickering of her lashes. She was so beautiful but she was so fragile.

He tried to move out from under her but her arms wrapped around him. His heart calls him vhenan no matter how he tried.

_It hurts him but the heart wants what it wants._


	66. Almost Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy

She closed her eyes as his fingertips ran along the vallaslin on her face. The soft caress lulling her to sleep.

His voice is low as he murmurs to her about the story of Arlathan, of spires that touched the heavens. He told her of his spirit friends, how they shared their wisdom with him and other times he spoke of spells he discovered.

He kisses her forehead as she falls into the Fade, her smile plastered on her face. He sets her down upon the cot, and made his way out into the cold.

Gone.

_Goodbye my almost lover._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I try some fluffy fics or Daddy!Solas fics now? Would it be okay? ; w ;


	67. What Hurts the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Hurts the Most - Rascal Flatts

He kisses her hands, memorizing the feel of her fingers against his. So very quickly he drops her hand and he steps away.

“Goodbye.”

She stares at him, barefaced. Her mouth opens, forming words but he no longer hears them. He turns his back to her and made his way farther and farther. In his hands were the broken pieces but they could never how justify how broken he felt.

_**“Solas!”** _

Her broken voice emerges from the fog but he keeps on walking, each silent step to the role he had to fulfill.

_What hurts the most was leaving her._


	68. Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Dress - Taeyang/Tommy C & J.reyez

Her knees hit the ground as she covered her mouth to stifle the sobs. Her body shook with each shudder as the door closed in front of her.

And he was gone.

He said he couldn’t stay. She pleaded him, asked him why he couldn’t live the future with her.

 _“I can’t.”_ His only reply and no matter how much she clung to him, he slipped under her fingers.  The large room echoes her grief as she cried.

She should have been sleeping by now. Tomorrow was their supposed wedding but now she can’t even look at her wedding dress.


	69. Sweet Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Nothing - Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch

If there was a monster in Arlathan, it had to be Fen’Harel. With his devious smiles and how he has this cocky air around him, he dominated her life.

She didn’t understand it at first, how he walks into her life and claiming her as his. He kissed her without abandon, didn’t think of morals or her story. He only kissed her and it left her confused.

Yet why is he telling her to leave? That what he had been doing was a painful joke. Who was the real Dread Wolf? A liar?

Why were his words such sweet nothings?


	70. Ho Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho Hey - The Lumineers

He turned the worn leaf aside, his eyes gazing at the aged text with much attention. The Inquisition had disbanded a few years ago, and the conflict with Corypheus a thing of the past. He had kept to traveling alone, his journeys always entwined with hers.

Sometimes, he couldn’t bring the courage to say her name and sometimes, it felt like he was foolish for kissing her lips. He was foolish, ah, the foolish wolf that he is.

He didn’t deserve any good endings.

“ _Papae!”_ A young boy’s voice fell on his ears and a red-haired boy tumbled on him.


	71. If I Could Be Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I Could Be Like That - 3 Doors Down

He cradles her in his arms as the warmth of the hearth brought them the heat to pass the winter night. He gathers the wool blanket on them, pleased at the way she snuggled him for warmth. He presses a kiss on her crown and settles back down.

His arm draped around her, wrapped around her frame as if shielding her from the night. He feels the bump of her swollen belly press against his abdomen and he could only think of how wonderful his home was.

Solas woke from his slumber. His mind swam with bittersweet memories he fabricated.


	72. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday - My Chemical Romance

She stands in front of him, the cold biting wind against them. Her eyes are as frigid as the temperature around them. He waits for her, anything, any word to make this illusion real.

His hand is outstretched to her but she steps back, already so far away. A confused look crosses her face but it was gone in an instant.

“Inquisitor.” His voice is resigned as he kept to himself.

“Don’t.” Her voice is like honey, the balm to his wounded self but it was hollow.  Only then did he realize; she didn’t love him like she did yesterday.


	73. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reason - Hoobastank

“What we had was real.” His words were a whisper as she replayed them in her mind. She lay with her eyes focused on the ceiling above her; missing the way the stars mapped out the sky.

The nights are colder; the dreams are darker as she slept alone. Sometimes she could feel him, so close and yet so far away.

She fiddled with the worn pages of his tomes, filled with his artful cursive and the splotches of paint from his fresco. A tear trickles down her face as she couldn’t find the reason for leaving in his texts.


	74. No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Promises - Shayne Ward

His lips covered hers and he knew the magic that spark was so familiar. Her kisses are heated, so passionate that he could not turn his head away if he wanted to.

He should have left quite some time ago but he could never bring himself to.  His hands slide along her shift, feeling the heated flesh under his palms.

“Solas.” His name is a warm whisper from her lips. He almost felt his resolve falter, _almost._

His hands stilled, blue eyes mapping out the freckles on her cheeks. He pulls her flushed body to his, basking in her warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My officemate suggested this song and damn, nostalgia.
> 
> It's been difficult trying to update the serenades because I run out of songs I can write to. :(


	75. When You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne

She toys with a skull encrusted book, the soft blow glow filling the tent with light. The whispers of the Well were heady in her thoughts as they deciphered the words in front of her.

She runs her fingers along the rough parchment of the pages, letting the texture bring out vivid memories of her dreams. He’d there, in her sleep. Waiting, watching, a distant figure in the mind.

She must be crazy, if the Well has not made her crazy enough; their words swimming in her mind.

Dots of water pepper the pages and she knew she was crying.


	76. Take Me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take Me to Church - Hozier

The whispers of the Well sung magical notes in the aura, her skin flushed with its magic. He dared not kiss her anymore, the magic so tangible and familiar. It was almost a sin to kiss her, a servant of Mythal.

His blue eyes studied the sharp lines on her face, Andruil in every fiber but bound to Mythal. She was a goddess herself, the anchor so deeply etched into her. He would worship her had he the heart; had he no burden, he would bear himself to her.

Yet, he was shackled to the very dark sins he painted.


	77. Don't Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Speak - No Doubt

“He calls himself pride.” Cole’s soft voice breaks through the silence, as her eyes hardened. Her back turned towards them, the cool night air of the desert chilling her. She never felt so cold, not like this, before.

Her gray eyes try to look anywhere but the familiar shadow sitting a few ways off her. The voices of the Well so loud in her mind but they were drowned out the beats of her heart.

Babump. Babump.

“A- it’s gone.”

“It is a pain you cannot heal, Cole.”

She closes her eyes, biting her lip in silence.

_Don’t speak anymore._


	78. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire and Ice - Within Temptation

“What we had was real.”

The new realization of who he was shook her. Froze the very blood in her veins as the pieces of the puzzle finally fit.

“Harellan. Dread Wolf.” The words escaped her lips before she could stop herself and the pain etched in his features.  He tried to mouth his response but his voice faltered, no more of deep baritone.

Only the broken song of his tongue, “Vhenan.”

The word was foreign, the tone so filled with lies. Her gray eyes focused on him, before his tongue summoned fire and ice. Now, he only tells lies.


	79. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons - Imagine Dragons

He kissed her knuckles, delighting on the radiant flush on her cheeks. He smiled behind his mask, eyes as blue as the midnight. He spins her, her dress reflecting much of the moonlight in pearlescent fragments. Her hair is decorated with precious stones, a crown on her auburn locks.

He calls her _vhenan_ , the sweet name to mask the struggle. He calls her love, to hide the struggle of his lies.

He smiles to her, the heady scent of perfume in the air as the band played behind them. His steps do not falter, taking her away from his demons.


	80. Break the Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break the Cycle - You + Me

“Solas.” Her voice is broken as she held on to his sleeve. He shifts his eyes from her to the open door, weighing the options.

“What you need, we can always find together.” She tells him, the words a false remedy to the wounds littering his psyche.

“Inquisitor.” The hard edge of his voice bounced off the walls; thick with emotion as he pried off her fingers from his sleeve. He bends down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead, _she never knew it would be the last_.

He steps back, eyes alight with a pain he can’t say.


	81. Hold Back the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold Back the River - James Bay

He stepped into the train, his figure the only one standing in the open door. He watched her face, freckles powdered on her red cheeks.

She held onto his hand, her grip slacking as the timer counted in the speakers.

“Fen, you don’t have to.”

He smiles at her, quickly presses a kiss to her forehead before her hand slips from his. “Vhenan, I have to.”  The doors start to close in front of him, the glass doing no justice to how beautiful she was.

“Fen’Harel!”

The train started to move and ever so slowly, she was fading away.

_Goodbye._


	82. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours - Ella Henderson

He took a long drag from his cigarette, the smoke wrapped around him like an aura. She steps out into the street, the lights spilling on the cement.

He smiles to her, pushing himself from the column he had leaned on. He finished the cancer stick in one breath, dispensing the snuffed out object in the nearby bin.

“Did you wait long?” She asked him, the cold getting to her.

“For you? Not too long.” He smirks earning a peal of laughter from the smaller woman. He bends down to kiss her but her hand covers his mouth,

“You smoked!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My AU for Fen'HarelxLavellan. Might post it once I sort Enraptured out.


	83. Am I Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I Wrong? - NICO & VINZ (Tiffany Alvord Cover)

Am I Wrong?

She stared at Cole, asking the question so much that she wondered if he ever reflected the question back to her. Her thoughts were mulled up with the whispers from the Well and the recent events. The halls were quieter now but quiet was never safe.

Quiet was empty, forgotten and longing. It is a hollow voice crying out with emotions trapped within walls. Quiet was never good, never right but was it wrong?

“You’re not wrong.” The morose boy in front spoke but she liked to pretend it was Solas.

And that there was no silence.


	84. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay - Rihanna

“Am I dreaming?” She asked softly, the warm body pressed against her was all the comfort she needed. Willowy fingers tangled in her hair, pulling knots and trailing nails along her scalp. They never answered but she liked to think they did.

Her arms wrap around his body. It’s warm, strong and solid; just like how she remembered it to be. Lips pressed on her brow and she was tempted to look but if she did, the dream would end.

But she did, and gray met blue in a sorrowful dance, so near yet so far.

“I’m sorry, _ma vhenan._ ”


	85. I Won't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz

“What we need, we can find together.”

Her words are a strong echo in his mind. Her broken frame as he broke off their little dalliance, it was a memory burned into him. He sat in front of the spit, eyes focused on the flames but his mind replayed her smiles.

Warm, alight like the flames. Hair as red as the bleeding sun, she was everywhere he looked. No matter how he ran away, she was there. He could never abandon her, how foolish he was.

The bushes beside him shook and her frame emerged, a phantom of his salvation.


	86. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrified - Katherine McPhee

His name was Solas.

The elf with the wide smiles but guarded eyes, his magic is ever flowing and old. He calls the spirits of the Fade to his aid. He casts the healing spells that wrap around her. He was the strength in the dark times, the solitary wisp of light in her conflict.

When her night terrors came upon her, it was his name on her lips. Or when she slipped from a steep climb, it was his hand that grasped hers.

The apostate mage by her side.

He was Solas and she was terrified of losing him.


	87. Fall for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall for You - Leela James

**Inquisitor.**

The word was awkward on his tongue. She calls him friend, the term so foreign to him. He was a solitary man, so used to standing on his own but she crumbled the walls around him. What was it about her that intrigued him?

Her elven heritage, her casual smiles or was it that stalwart spirit that never dies out in the face of conflict? Or was it her unique strength and devotion to the Inquisition? He could never tell but like a moth drawn to a flame, he was intrigue.

It was wrong but he fell for her.


	88. Running Up That Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running Up That Hill - Placebo

Alexius cast his magic, enveloping her and Dorian in malevolence as everything warped around them. She staggered to his prison, red lyrium decorating him like a false crown in servitude to a false god. He was appalled.

“I wouldn’t go down that easily.” Her voice was cocky, confident to hide the fear of death. He could see it however, that hollow bluff. Odd, he cupped her cheek, the warm skin so foreign under his touch.

“Indeed, you are.”

How was he drawn to her? This young elven Inquisitor with her cheeks painted in Andruil’s smile.

_And if only he could…_


	89. Behind Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind Blue Eyes - Limp Bizkit

He chuckles to himself, another lie spun so fluidly it was almost true. He couldn’t help but let the false sense of security wrap around them.

“Tell me more of your journeys in the Fade.”

She was ever so curious, gulping down his stories like a child so innocent of the world. He tucks his arms behind and smiles warmly at her, “Curious as ever, I see.”

“It’s a world beyond my own. “ She smiles, her curiosity shining in the silver irises, “but you’re there.”

He spins another tale, more familiar yet much sadder as he hides behind blue eyes.


	90. You Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Got Me - Colbie Caillat

She didn’t know when it started, this odd sensation blossoming within her. Had it been the awkward chuckles he gives out or the soft brush of his fingers when he heals her? Had it been the knowledge of the unknown or how odd he seemed in a city of shemlen?

She could never tell but he drew her in but she doubt it was a good excuse to how she was fumbling right now. Oh no, he’s making his way towards her.

_Breathe Lavellan, breathe._

“Inquisitor.” His voice is warm and it sends tingles down her spine.

“Solas.”

_She’s smitten._


	91. Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be Here - Parachute

_Inquisitor._

The word makes her shoulders slump forward as a tired expression flits to her face. He watches in wonder how a small body could house such a big task. She smiles the worries away or laughs at the insecurities of being elven.

Yet she is tired, the bags under her eyes are darker and her laugh is hollow. He tells himself he merely cares as a companion.

But what can he tell himself at the warmth he feels from her touch? Or the brightness she offers him in the dark?

“Thank you for being here.” Her words undo him.


	92. A New Day Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Day Has Come - Celine Dion

She stumbles onto the pristine snow as fresh droplets of blood blossoming on the ground. She’s tired and sore, her body feels so heavy. She cries out to her creators, calls out her pain. She feels the tears trickle down her cheeks.

She asks for retribution, maybe to comfort herself that it was all a dream. The darkness gripped around her but it was his voice that brought her back.

“Lavellan.”

Steady and measured, he is in front of her. Cool blue eyes steadying the turmoil in front of her and she collapsed into his open arms.

_Solas was alive._


	93. A Drop in the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Drop in the Ocean - Ron Pope

Her eyes flutter beneath her lids, dreaming as her face creases in pain. His willowy fingers find the knot and he cast his magic to undo the night terrors from her dreams.

She exhaled his name, so familiar, so true. He gawked at her lips, his throat dry in concentration, in restraint.

His fingers ghost the markings on her face, wondering of the source of her devotion to such an elvhen. He brushes the stray locks off her cheeks, fingertips patting the soft freckled skin. He withdraws his hand back, as if burned.

He couldn’t fall for her now.

Never.


	94. Losing Your Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Your Memory - Ryan Star

She is Inquisitor.

The word so big on such a small body. The stress so great that she wondered if the ale could wash the foul taste of responsibilities.

She threw her head back as she drank the liquor, the burning sensation trickling down her throat.

“Soft laughter from the tables. She tells hello to every patron.”

She stops and smiles to the newcomer, comforted with the words. She stifles the tears at the loss and slowly the memories faded from her mind.

He watches as she chokes on the pain of loss.

He should walk to her, comfort her.


	95. In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In My Veins - Andrew Belle

She pauses by the stairwell, her eyes upon his solid frame hunched over the texts.

He was there when she collapsed. He was there when she woke.

An anchor to the world outside of the Fade, a sense of normalcy. So deeply ingrained was he in her thoughts that she was never a thought away from him.

She had been meaning to talk to Leliana about something but it was lost to her.

With careful steps, she finds herself in the rotunda with her gaze at him.

“Solas.”

He stills his movements and turns to her with a smile, “Inquisitor.”


	96. Fall For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade

He brings her to Haven, he knows he shouldn’t as the wounds are fresh. Pain etched into her features, it almost seemed like a wrong idea.

But he guides her, tells her the words he felt he owed her. Maybe, if he could, bate the pain a bit.

“You changed everything.”

He chuckles to himself, the words filled with so much weight than he could tell her. It was almost a sin to fall for her but he did. This pathetic foolish heart yearning for her acceptance, for her time.

And surprisingly she did, as she kissed him so suddenly.


	97. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces - Red

She smiles at him, bright like warm sun in the summer glade. Her hair is auburn, like the warm autumn leaves as her crown.

Her eyes are the silvers of the moon, the very being in the dark of night. She is beautiful, like nature personified. Marred may her skin be but he can see through her, the inquisitor, a rogue elf.

She grasped his chin, lips pressed upon his own. So he kissed her in kind, once or twice? He lost count.

_“Ar lath ma, Solas.”_

Her words are a song to his ears and it makes him whole.


	98. Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah

_And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah._

He knew that he would be breaking down all the rules he set for himself the moment her lips met his. He tried to stop his feelings from encroaching him, making him steer away from the path he had walked on for eons.

She broke the spell he thought could never be unveiled. This young elf tugged his heart.

He knew that he would never intentionally hurt her.

He knew that he had to run away, to keep her alive.

But even if he knew, it didn't make the pain any less.


	99. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words - Skylar Grey

He watches her proud form from his height, the way the light vanquished the darkness. He couldn’t stay, he should leave. He should have no right to her, no, he was sure of that.

“What we had was real...” The words die from his lips as he steps away from the familiar faces. His mind spins back the memories, bright and vivid. He could almost taste how sweet they were but he was not a man accustomed to sweet things.

And such pleasures were never meant for him, he was the Dread Wolf.

The traitor.

The betrayer who walks alone.


	100. So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Cold - Ben Cocks

She wakes up to the dreams of the past, the fond memories of time spent in day. She cries for the kisses pressed on her lips to the soft touch of his fingertips. Her body is cold, his warmth long gone from her hold.

She clings to the blanket, a false sense of safety from the nightmare. It’s his name that spills from her lips and it’s his eyes that mirror her pain.

Oh why did he leave? She beats the questions on herself, she cries wolf at the waning moon.

She falls to her demise, wrapped in his lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so mean for ending the story like this. Oh welp.


End file.
